You Belong With Me
by storyteller1425
Summary: Annabeth loved Percy. But his girlfriend causes complications. Will she be able to admit her true feelings? It's really just a story based on the music video of the song. AU. OOC. Please review!


**A/N: Ok. So I'm currently working on my new story. Since I don't really want you guys to think I left the face of the earth, I wrote this story. It's not really super uber interesting. Just the Percabeth version of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music video. I added a little more to it. But other than that, it's almost the same thing. I know I could've written something way better but I really needed to get this off my chest. So hope you won't think too badly of it. I know it's pretty lame and obviously OOC. But maybe just maybe you'll like it...hopefully. Anyway, please no flames! Try to enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters. Not Rick Riordan. Also don't own You Belong With Me. Not Taylor Swift.**

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday night, and I was studying for the giant science test we were having in about a week. Of course, almost everybody I knew would think that I was stressing myself out a little too early, but that's just the person I was. I was considered the brainiac of the sophomores. Everyone expected wonderful academic performance from the brilliant Annabeth Chase. This was also why I had to study early. Although, I got tired after spending more than an hour studying. I looked out my bedroom window to find my best friend, Percy Jackson, arguing with his girlfriend, Rachel Dare. I rolled my eyes because they had been arguing a lot lately. I'd heard their arguments plenty of times to know that it was usually his girlfriend who brought up things to argue about. This truly irritated me, considering she was bringing most of her problems down on Percy. He would try to lighten things up by trying to humor her, but apparently she never seemed to get his humor.

Looking over, I noticed how we both had on matching flannel pants and laughed to myself. I saw him hang up and took out my large sketch pad. Percy and I had made up our own way of communication a couple years ago. He lived next to me so we could see each other if we looked out our bedroom windows. Both of us had sketch pads to write on. When I saw that his attention was toward me, I wrote _You okay? _He wrote back _Tired of drama. _I felt bad for him. He was stuck with a girlfriend who didn't treat him the way he deserved to be treated, but Percy was too nice of a guy to even think about dumping her. So I wrote _Sorry. _In response, he just shrugged as if his situation was something that could be easily ignored. I sighed and decided that he did deserve somebody better. He needed someone who understood him, somebody he could trust, someone who really loved him. I wrote on my pad _I love you,_ but when I looked to see if he was still looking, he had already drawn the curtains on his window. I had probably taken a really long time to write just those three words. They would have to wait until a better time.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting on the park bench in front of the library, reading a book I had checked out. "So Wise Girl is once again reading a book from the many books she plans to read from," a voice announced behind me. I smiled at the nickname and looked up to see Percy walk towards me and sit down on the bench. He didn't look like he was enjoying his life as much as he usually did. Rachel had seemed to get to him again. He'd been acting strange the whole day, ever since their fight last night.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. Everything's just fine," he murmured. I could tell everything was obviously not fine so I figured he was still in the middle of the fight with Rachel.

"Percy, did you and Rachel make up yet?" I asked. I waited for him to answer, but he looked like he was somewhere else. I called his name several times until he finally looked up when I yelled "Seaweed Brain."

"What? Oh! Yeah I made up with Rachel," he said blandly.

"Then why do you seem so out of it today?" I replied. He just sighed and leaned back on the bench. "I still have some things in my mind, that's all."

We continued to talk about things happening in our lives and things that we had done together. In that conversation, I saw a glimpse of the old Percy, the Percy I grew up with to know and love. He smiled more than he had all day, and I finally got him to laugh. Everything was so different now. Rachel always left this shadow over him. I didn't see why he could still hang out with a girl like that. Just then, the red-head pulled in front of us in her convertible, the color just as red as her hair.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. See you later, Annabeth," Percy said.

"I'll be at the game tonight, Seaweed Brain," I replied, trying to mask my irritation toward the girl behind him. When he got into the car, she kissed him and sent a glare in my direction. I rolled my eyes and continued reading, hoping that Percy would be alright at the game.

* * *

The cheers were getting louder as we saw Percy catch the ball and run across the field. He had joined the football team when he realized our school didn't have a swim team. Down by the field, Rachel was leading the other cheerleaders since she was cheer captain. I jumped up along with the majority of the stadium when Percy scored the winning touchdown. His team hoisted him up as we continued to cheer. He then went over to Rachel. I expected her to jump on him and started squealing, congratulating him on the win, but I was sadly wrong. Percy found Rachel obviously flirting with one of his team members. He looked devastated, fighting with her, and finally walking away while shaking his head furiously at what had just happened. I shook my head slowly, not fully understanding the situation. Poor Percy had just been dumped by his girlfriend for one of his football friends. This couldn't mean anything good for him.

That night, he came over to my house. At first I didn't know what he was up to, but when we were in my room, everything spilled. He told me how the break-up was taking a huge toll on him. As he rambled on about his relationship, I just sat on my bed and occasionally nodded to show I was listening. When he looked like he was on the verge of crying, I hugged his head and stroked his hair, speaking words of reassurance to him. This was always how we comforted each other, we would hug the other's head and stroke their hair until they calmed down. Finally, he decided it was time he went home. I said goodbye to him and he thanked me. But before Percy left, he planted a kiss on my head. I saw his blush when he said bye. All I could was stare at the wall and blink rapidly. _Had he just kissed me on the head?_ He never did anything like that, not even before he dated Rachel.

* * *

The next evening, everybody was preparing for the dance, well everybody but me. I was at home, studying for that big science test. Nobody asked me to the dance so I figured I didn't want to face humiliation going alone. I looked up from the papers on my bed to see Percy looking extremely handsome in a tux. He didn't have a date to the dance either because of what happened with Rachel, but he was still going. He was too popular to be embarrassed to go alone. He sat down on his desk at the window and wrote _You going tonight? _I wrote back _No, studying._ Then he wrote _Wish you were!_ I couldn't help but laugh and feel a little hopeful at what he was saying. Percy then got up and left his room.

I sighed and knew that I had to do this tonight. There was no time to chicken out on showing him how I really felt, especially seeing his mood nowadays. I got up from my bed to ask my mom for help. We finally settled on a strapless white dress, with its skirt barely touching the ground and small gems aligned on the top. I put a little make-up to make myself more decent, though I hated wearing this stuff. So with my dress on, some make-up, and my hair flowing down in a cascade of curls, I was set for the dance.

At the dance, all eyes were on me as I walked through the doorway. I blushed because I'd never gotten this much attention at school. All around me, people were whispering among themselves. I heard some saying "Is that Annabeth Chase?" and others "Wow she looks hot." I kept my focus on why I was here in the first place, that was when I spotted him. He was talking to a couple people across the gym. I walked slowly towards him. He finally turned around and locked eyes with mine. I saw him grin, a real one that made his sea-green eyes twinkle. Soon, Percy was walking towards me as well, but he had a little obstacle on the way. Rachel chose the perfect time to spot Percy and grabbed him by the arm. I heard her say, "Wow, Percy. You clean up nice." My face fell at the fact that he could possibly take her back again, but he surprised me. "Sorry Rachel. I can't talk now." I grinned as he continued walking towards me until we had about a foot space between us. I took a large breath and brought the piece of paper from behind me. When I unfolded it, he looked surprised. Suddenly, my shoes looked a lot more interesting. But what he did next shocked me entirely, he unfolded a piece of paper that said _I love you_ on it. We both looked at each other, green eyes to grey. I locked my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his. "You belong with me," I whispered. When we kissed, it felt like there was no one else on earth, just the two of us. The world felt right again. The only thing that mattered now was there was just the two of us once again. Nothing else could change the fact that Percy was mine now. We were meant for each other. We belonged together.

* * *

**A/N: So um I hope you enjoyed that. I know the ending was bad, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Please review and not be too harsh. Thanks! You people are awesome, and keep an eye out for my first chapter story.**

**storytella out!**


End file.
